12 Days of Yu Yu
by Chaotic Insomnia
Summary: Two girls go visit the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho.Thus they begin to sing the 12 days of Christmas Yu Yu style. A Christmas fic for everyone. If there are any questions ask them and I'll get you the answers...some how.


Disclaimer: WE do not own the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. That's all you need to know. Except for the fact that Insanity Nights will be known as Tamika and Akira is her Anti-blood sister.

Koenma and Botan: _(sitting there)_

Tamika: HI!!

Koenma: Who are you?

Tamika: I'm Tamika at your service!!

Koenma and Botan: _(Confused)_

Tamika: Wait here a few.

Akira: AH! Tamika they're going to kill me!! _(Running from an angry cast)_

Tamika: What did you do?

Akira: Here!! _(Throws Kurama's diary at him)_

Tamika: Why did you throw a pink fuzzy diary at him?

Akira: 'Cuz it's his.

Everyone else: _(Looks at Kurama weird)_

Kurama: _(Nervous) _I'm sure lots of guys have pink, fuzzy journals.

Tamika: Sure they do. _(Sarcastic)_

Kurama: I'm the only one, aren't I?

Akira: The only one.

Hiei: _(Stumbles in) _Ow my head. _(Falls over)_

Akira: Oh yeah I drugged you so I could get your Katana away from you.

Hiei: Damn you wench.

Kurama: _(Runs to help him and fell over on top of him) _

_Things get awkward. They blush and jump up real quick._

Tamika: Well I guess only one truth prevails!!

Akira: God Tamika!! You're so obsessed.

Tamika: Yeah I know. Now that everyone is here shouldn't you give them their stuff back?

Akira: Fine, whatever.

Keiko: Who are you and why are you here?

Akira: Well I'm Akira and that's Tamika and we're here to spread the Holiday cheer!!

Tamika: _(Starts blastin' "Holidae Inn" and starts to dance)_

Akira: Wrong Holiday.

Tamika: So. Here, want some fruit punch? _(Hands Kurama a Fruit Punch)_

Kurama: Sure.

Akira: Everyone else there's fruit punch and Egg Nog over there.

Yusuke: Where's my hair gel?

Tamika: Akira.

Akira: What? I gave it to him.

Tamika: Did you really?

Akira: Fine, here!! _(Throws it at him)_

Yusuke: _(Takes his hair gel back)_

Tamika: You ready?

Akira: Of course!!

Kuwabara: Ready for what?

Akira: For some weird and crazy fun!!

Tamika: For us anyways. Come on let's give them their lines.

_Tamika and Akira hand out little pieces of paper to everyone, even Puu who happens to be there._

Shizuru: What are these for?

Akira: You'll see.

Genkai: Is it necessary for me to be here? I hate the Holidays.

Akira: Yes, you have to be here.

Yukina: Oops, I dropped my paper.

Kuwabara: Don't worry, the great Kazuma Kuwabara will pick it up for you. _(Picks paper up and gives it to Yukina)_

Yukina: Thank you Kazuma.

Hiei: -.-……….. That is sickening.

Tamika: Where's Suuichi?

Botan: Suuichi? Oh, you're talking about Kurama.

Tamika: Yeah same difference.

Akira: Hmm? SUUICHI!!!

Kurama/Suuichi: What? I'm right here.

Tamika: Are we ready now?

Akira: _(Counts)_ Yes we are ready.

Tamika: Okay.

Akira: Well here's the deal, Shaniqua will be playing the piano.

Tamika: When we point to you, you will sing what is on your piece of paper to the tune of the song.

Hiei: Could you repeat that? Did you say "sing"?

Akira: Yes we said "sing". You are going to sing or else, midget.

Hiei: Or else what? And don't call me "midget".

Tamika: Or else we'll chop your balls off!

Hiei: O.O ……………..

Akira: If you have any.

Hiei: What the hell ……….

Tamika: Now everyone get ready! Shaniqua, hit it!

Shaniqua: _(Starts playing "The 12 days of Christmas")_

Akira: Everyone.

On the first day of Christmas my admirer gave to me.

Tamika: Koenma, your turn.

Koenma: A box full of rice cakes.

EO: On the second day of Christmas my admirer gave to me.

Akira: Botan!

Botan: 2 really close calls . . . per episode.

Koenma: And a box full of rice cakes.

EO: On the third day of Christmas my admirer gave to me.

Shizuru: 3 times my baby brother got beat up.

Kuwabara: HEY!!

Botan: 2 really close calls . . . per episode.

Koenma: And a box full of rice cakes.

EO: On the forth day of Christmas my admirer gave to me.

Kuwabara: 4 bags of catnip. What the . . .

Shizuru: 3 times my baby brother got beat up.

Botan: 2 really close calls . . . per episode.

Koenma: And a box full of rice cakes.

EO: On the fifth day of Christmas my admirer gave to me.

Yusuke: Fiiiiiiiiiiiive punches in Kuwabara's faaaaaace.

Kuwabara: HEY. Why is everyone picking on me.

Tamika: SHUT UP!!!

Kuwabara: Fine!! 4 bags of catnip.

Shizuru: 3 times my baby brother got beat up.

Botan: 2 really close calls . . . per episode.

Koenma: And a box full of rice cakes.

EO: On the sixth day of Christmas my admirer gave to me.

Kurama/Suuichi: WHAT?!?!

Akira: Sing it or I'll read to everyone this entry I ripped out of your diary. May 4th, I have found something that will always stay close to . . .

Kurama/Suuichi: FINE!! I'll sing it. 6 stampedes of fan girls.

Yusuke: Fiiiiiiiiiiiive punches in Kuwabara's faaaaaace.

Kuwabara: 4 bags of catnip.

Shizuru: 3 times my baby brother got beat up.

Botan: 2 really close calls . . . per episode.

Koenma: And a box full of rice cakes.

EO: On the seventh day of Christmas my admirer gave to me.

Keiko: 7 near death experiences.

Yusuke: That's not my fault!! That "thing" keeps leading you into danger!!

Keiko: Oh shut up!

Kurama/Suuichi: 6 stampedes of fan girls.

Yusuke: Fiiiiiiiiiiiive punches in Kuwabara's faaaaaace.

Kuwabara: 4 bags of catnip.

Shizuru: 3 times my baby brother got beat up.

Botan: 2 really close calls . . . per episode.

Koenma: And a box full of rice cakes.

EO: On the eighth day of Christmas my admirer gave to me.

Puu: Puu puu puu puu puu!!!

Tamika: Akira!! Get the translator!!

Akira: Got it!!

Puu: 8 hugs from Keiko!

Girls (except for Genkai): Awwwwwwe!!

Keiko: _(Hugs Puu 8 times) _7 near death experiences.

Kurama/Suuichi: 6 stampedes of fan girls.

Yusuke: Fiiiiiiiiiiiive punches in Kuwabara's faaaaaace.

Kuwabara: 4 bags of catnip.

Shizuru: 3 times my baby brother got beat up.

Botan: 2 really close calls . . . per episode.

Koenma: And a box full of rice cakes.

EO: On the ninth day of Christmas my admirer gave to me.

Yukina: 9 evil kidnappers. Um, okay.

Puu: 8 hugs from Keiko!

Keiko: 7 near death experiences.

Kurama/Suuichi: 6 stampedes of fan girls.

Yusuke: Fiiiiiiiiiiiive punches in Kuwabara's faaaaaace.

Kuwabara: 4 bags of catnip.

Shizuru: 3 times my baby brother got beat up.

Botan: 2 really close calls . . . per episode.

Koenma: And a box full of rice cakes.

EO: On the tenth day of Christmas my admirer gave to me.

Genkai: 10 stupid video game levels

Yukina: 9 evil kidnappers.

Puu: 8 hugs from Keiko!

Keiko: 7 near death experiences.

Kurama/Suuichi: 6 stampedes of fan girls.

Yusuke: Fiiiiiiiiiiiive punches in Kuwabara's faaaaaace.

Kuwabara: 4 bags of catnip.

Shizuru: 3 times my baby brother got beat up.

Botan: 2 really close calls . . . per episode.

Koenma: And a box full of rice cakes.

EO: On the eleventh day of Christmas my admirer gave to me.

Hiei: _(Smirks)_ 11 katanas to kill Kuwabara with.

Kuwabara: WHAT?!?! Just single me out.

Tamika: Well that's because you're the baka of the group.

Kuwabara: HEY!!!

Akira: Well it's the truth.

Genkai: 10 stupid video game levels

Yukina: 9 evil kidnappers.

Puu: 8 hugs from Keiko!

Keiko: 7 near death experiences.

Kurama/Suuichi: 6 stampedes of fan girls.

Yusuke: Fiiiiiiiiiiiive punches in Kuwabara's faaaaaace.

Kuwabara: 4 bags of catnip.

Shizuru: 3 times my baby brother got beat up.

Botan: 2 really close calls . . . per episode.

Koenma: And a box full of rice cakes.

EO: On the twelfth day of Christmas my admirer gave to me

Botan: There aren't enough people. Are you two going to sing?

Tamika: There are enough people.

Akira: And we're not going to sing.

EO: _(Confused)_

Kurama/Suuichi: Wait a minute! What's going on?

Akira: That fruit punch we gave you had the potion in it so you would change.

Hiei: Damn you.

Yoko: Well this is awkward.

Yukina: Oh my! You are really tall.

Yoko: Um, yes. I suppose I am.

Tamika: Let cut to the chase!

EO: On the twelfth day of Christmas my admirer gave to me.

Yoko: 12 vaults a robbing.

Hiei: 11 katanas to kill them two with.

Tamika: Stick to the script, shrimp!!

Hiei: Hn, 11 katanas to kill Kuwabara with.

Genkai: 10 stupid video game levels

Yukina: 9 evil kidnappers.

Puu: 8 hugs from Keiko!

Keiko: 7 near death experiences.

Shizuru: Who is going to do Kurama's part?

Tamika and Akira: 6 times Suuichi got ran over by fan girls.

Yusuke: Fiiiiiiiiiiiive punches in Kuwabara's faaaaaace.

Kuwabara: 4 bags of catnip.

Shizuru: 3 times my baby brother got beat up.

Botan: 2 really close calls . . . per episode.

Koenma: And a box full of rice cakes.

Akira: Now the deed is done.

Tamika: It's time for us to go now.

EO: YAY!!!

Akira: But we'll be back.

EO: DAMN!!

Tamika: Come on Shaniqua!

The 3 of them: Bye!!

EO: BYE!! _(Pushes them out the door)_


End file.
